


The Reluctant Groom

by SamuelJames



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-22
Updated: 2009-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fake wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reluctant Groom

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Reluctant Groom  
> Pairing: Mark Cohen/Roger Davis  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: A fake wedding  
> Notes: Written for comment_fic where the prompt was RENT, author's choice, unwilling part of one of Maureen's shows.  
> Disclaimer: RENT is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Maureen wants to protest the ban on gay marriage, Roger."

"Why don’t her and Joanne do it?"

Mark sighed, he had hoped Roger wouldn’t mind. It was easier in the long run to go along with Maureen’s plans. "You know Maureen, she can’t be part of the action and the narrator and she said something about her creative focus needing to be on orchestration and story telling. Collins has agreed to be the celebrant and Joanne is directing."

Roger still wasn’t sure. He loved his friends all of them but Maureen had this way of sweeping everyone along with her. "So we do this fake wedding and just a quick kiss yeah?"

"Don’t you want to kiss me?"

"You know I do but I’m no exhibitionist. That’s for cuddle time, not for the stage."

"Cuddle time," Mark said with a smile.

Roger blushed. "Did I say that out loud?"


End file.
